Death Note: Zena's Story
by Reteka Hyuuga
Summary: What happens when a 18 year old girl genius gets a Death Note and meets L. LxOC fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not, emphasis on NOT, own Death Note, I only own Zena.
1. Author Notes

Death Note: Zena's Story

Author's Notes

Before you read this story, I'm going to warn you it doesn't follow the story line one bit. If anyone so much as makes a comment about, "That never happened," or, "This story isn't interesting at all," there will be consequences…this mainly targets people who are waaaaaaaaaaaay too obsessed about Death Note, *cough*my brother*cough*. Seriously though, die hard Death Note fans, this story is not for you.

Now, those who aren't obsessed and don't pay attention to every single detail can enjoy this story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Now, if you want to read it, but you want something else added to it, just send me some suggestions. (I've kinda already finished writing it) ^^ If you need a summary, there's one at the bottom of the page. Oh, and I might not have every detail right, so just go along with it, okay. Don't chew my head off, it's my first story that I've actually finished, alright.

Any questions, comments, or threats, please let me know.

Summary:

Zena is a girl with uncaring parents, (you'll learn why to hate 'em later). She's only close to her older sister. Bad luck happens to her, so she runs away, (don't worry, she has money to take care of herself). She gets a Death Note, with a cool shinigami named Firsa, who is a rule breaker to other shinigami. She's accused of being Kira and ends up meeting L, (spoiler-they like each other, but won't admit it, like most stories). She convinces L that she isn't Kira and ends up joining the task force.

…

That's all I'm giving you, and another warning, if I stray off with something uninteresting, I'll make sure to have someone slap me.

…

…

…

That's it…hope you like it!!

^_^


	2. Chapter 1 Meet the Family

Chapter 1- Meet the Family

"Zena, get your lazy ass down here NOW," my mom yelled.

"Great, what did I do know," I mumbled, swinging my legs off my bed and standing up. I put my sketch book, colored pencils, pens and composition books on my desk and walked down the stairs into a tan-themed living room. Both my "lovable" parents were on the couch and the expressions on their faces brought new meaning to the phrase, 'If looks could kill.'

"Try not to show attitude, Zena. Remember what happened last time," I thought as I say on the armchair opposite them.

"Zena, we are very disappointed in you," my dad pronounced in a voice to deep for his looks.

"What a shocker," I thought, looking at my parents. My dad had short, dirty-blonde hair that was always spiked up, like he had been shocked about a million times, and electric blue eyes. He was tall and was basically what an average 43 year old looked like. My mom had tan, shoulder-length hair that matched the living room to the exact shade. If she ever wore clothes that were tan, she would basically blend in with the whole room, and her eyes were a dark green. She was the same age as my dad, and was average as well. If you first met my family, you'd think that we would look like an average family…trust me, your first instinct would be wrong.

"Did you hear your father, missy," Mom barked. That's what her voice sounded like, a bark from a little annoying dog.

"Nope, I tuned him out-of course I heard him," I blurted out.

"Would you like to know why," Dad continued.

"Let me guess, it's for some stupid pathetic reason, right," I guessed, letting my annoyance get the better of myself.

"It's because of this note we got from your principal," my mom yelled, waving a piece of paper in front of my face.

"A simple piece of paper made you guys mad," I asked, not caring to glance at my principal's familiar handwriting.

"It's not the paper, it's what's on the paper," my dad replied roughly.

"Alright, what have I done wrong," I asked, deciding that answering back wouldn't help me in this fight.

"Read it yourself," Mom yelled, shoving the paper at me:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Izumo,

It has come to my attention that Zena has been showing a bit of an attitude problem. She mouths off in class and two days ago, she beat up two of her classmates at lunch. Now, I know there's only three weeks left of school left and her graduation is in two weeks, but if she doesn't change her attitude, she will have to repeat the 12th grade. In my opinion, I think the fact that she is two years younger than her classmates is finally getting to her. I have sent 30 notices this semester alone about her and this attitude and mouthing off to her teachers. Her teachers and I feel that she should go to counseling here at school for two weeks. An hour session after school has been suggested, or she'll end up in detention on hour before school for the next two weeks.

Remember, this is her last warning, otherwise she'll repeat the 12th grade next year. Have a nice day.

From,

Principal Spring

"Oh…that's why you're mad," I muttered, preparing myself for the screaming.

"You're damn right we're mad! How could you let this happen, Zena! Why do you have such an attitude problem," my mom yelled.

"Hmm, probably because I inherited it from you," I hissed.

"And what is the deal about you beating up two of your classmates," my dad hollered.

"They tried jumping me on my way to the cafeteria," I hollered back.

"That's still not an excuse!"

"It was self-defense! What, would you have wanted me sent to the hospital and you two having to pay for my medical bills?!"

"Don't take that tone with us, young lady," Mom yelled, getting to her feet.

"You guys are the ones who started yelling and you accuse me of having a tone," I yelled, glaring at my mom.

"That's it," she shrieked and she slapped me across the face. I basically shut up and glared at her.

"Don't say anything, otherwise you'll make it worse," I thought, not wishing to go to school with unexplained bruises again.

"Mom, Dad, Zena I'm home," my sister yelled from the front door.

"Coming Mika," my mom said in a fake, happy voice. She looked at me and muttered, "Go to your room, Zena."

I got up and ran to my room, taking the note with me, and locked the door. "'Coming Mika'…bunch of teme's," I muttered, walking to my desk, grabbed my sketchbook and colored pencils and started drawing.

"Zena, can I come in," Mika asked, knocking on my door.

"Coming," I sighed, dropping my colored pencils on my desk and walking over to the door. Next thing I knew, my sister walked into my room with a smile on her face.

"So, how was your Saturday," she asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Eventful. Yours," I asked, sitting on the window ledge a few feet away. Mika and I are basically identical, from the silver-blue eyes, the dark brown hair, and the same face, smile and how athletic we look. The few differences between us were the fact that she's three years older, had our parents' affection, our attitudes, and our appetites were a different story. Mika was a health nut, while I ate tons of sweets.

"Mine was good, all of my professors want to recommend me to get me bachelor's degree a year early," Mika replied, all smiles like always.

"Cool…hey, can you take me to the hair salon, I have to work my weekend shift in about ten minutes," I asked, trying to remember why my weekends at my job were the only things I looked forward to.

"Sure…Zena, what's with the note from Principal Spring," she asked picking up his note.

"Um, funny story, actually," I replied, not looking at her and walked to my walk-in closet to change.

"Zena, why can't you stay out of trouble," she groaned, following me to my closet.

"Well, do you want to know about the attitude, the fight, or the fact that I'm going to have to choose between counseling and detention," I asked, picking out shirts.

"Really Zena, don't joke around," I heard her say.

I stuck my head out of my closet to see her sitting on my bed, looking in my direction. "I'm not joking, I'm being serious...what do you think I should wear, navy blue tank-top or black long-sleeves," I asked, showing her the two shirts.

"Fine, tell me about the fight first, and the navy blue tank top is really cute," she answered, looking up.

"Cute …ew, I'm wearing the black shirt. Oh the fight was basically with a jock who I helped pass English so he could stay on the football team, and a preppy girl who almost had to repeat the 12th grade a third time. Jock and prep tried jumping me, I fought for self-defense and here we are," I told her, changing into the shirt.

"What about the attitude?"

"I got it from living in this house," I replied, changed and ready to go.

"And what are you going to do about the counseling or detention issue?"

"Probably counseling, I am not waking up early in the morning for detention. I'm good, let's go," I answered, grabbing my wallet and pulling my hair into a ponytail. "Oh and I'm also getting my hair dyed and highlighted, just so you know."

"Alright…wait, say what," she asked as we walked to her car.

(Author- Hey, it's me, the author here. Just so you guys can save some time, she works at the salon for an hour, and two hours after that, she ends up home with her hair dyed black and with blue highlights. Parents don't care and the weekend passes by with no tantrums. And if you're wondering how she was enough money to do this bizarre change, she has over three thousand dollars from working and being paid to help tutor her friends and classmates…not to add the $50,000 her grandmother left her…basically her inheritance.)


	3. Chapter 2 What Was I Thinking?

Chapter 2-What Was I Thinking?

"Zena, stop looking at your watch, you still have 22 minutes here," Ms. Sango told me. It was the day before graduation and my last day in counseling and I just wanted to be home. Amazingly, my attitude was a little better and I wasn't getting into trouble at school…but it was still the same at my house.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sango, I guess it's a habit that's been forming…I mean, there's only a week left of school and graduation is tomorrow," I smiled, trying to fake innocence enough so that I could leave early.

"You've improved very well…and I'll let you in on a little secret," she said, looking up from my file, which, from where I was sitting, looked kind of thick, and smiled. "But I'm still puzzled by how you sit."

"What is it," I asked with fake interest. "And I sit like this because I can think better." I basically sit on my heels and my toes on the seat cushions of a chair. Most students said that I sit like a frog. (Author- Sound like anyone you know?)

"Well, you're getting an award for Most Improved Student."

"By most improved, you mean I went from crazy to sane in no less than two weeks, don't you," I inquired, not really caring.

"I know you think this is a joke, but-"

"The principal told you to say that. I'm getting my diploma, and a medal since I'm in the top 2% in my class," I broke in, keeping her from finishing.

"Fine, Mr. Spring wanted me to excite you by making you think you're getting another award," she sighed.

"That's fine, Ms. Sango, but it's only a ceremony, then there's a dance afterwards and then people go home. What's there to be excited about," I asked, knowing that I was wasting enough time to get out of here.

"You sound very unenthusiastic about graduation. Is everything o- Mika Izumo, come in," she exclaimed, seeing my sister outside of her office door.

"With 15 minutes to spare," I thought, sighing.

"Hello Ms. Sango. Do you think I could take Zena away right now? Our parents want to talk to her about graduation," Mika asked when she was standing right behind me.

"Why, sure Mika. Zena, you're free to go."

"Thank you," I promised, jumping out of my seat. When we were out of ear shot, I looked at my sister like she was hiding something. "Why do mom and dad want to see me?"

"They don't. I got you out early so we could go shopping."

"Thank you! Can we go to the –"

"No gothic stores, alright."

"No fair!"

"Anyway, how was your last day of counseling," she laughed as we go to her car.

"Well, let's just say the question, 'What was I thinking' popped up about three times. She brought out my file and all of the notes me teachers sent her that talked about my improvement. It was very boring."

"At least you only have five days left there," she replied, already driving.

"I just want to get out of there."

"It'll happen soon, Zena," Mika smiled.

*The Next Day*

"Zena, we're leaving in ten minutes, so hurry up," Dad yelled from downstairs.

"I'm helping Zena up here, okay," Mika yelled back.

"Why do mom and dad hate me so much," I mumbled as Mika fixed my hair into a bun and curled my bangs.

"Zena, they don't hate you," she hesitated, finishing up what she was doing.

"Yes they do. They don't care about me…only you," I cried.

"Don't think about it today, alright," she told me. "Come on, let's go."

(Author- Okay, long story short, they go to the ceremony, she has a good time, yadda yadda yadda, she goes to the dance, stays out a little too late, gets yelled at, yadda yadda yadda. There, I just saved you finve minutes of your life.)

*Last day of school, ten minutes to go*

"Come on, we can't wait that long."

"Let it be summer already!"

I merely shrugged, half paying attention to my classmates, and half paying attention to my drawing. My family had planned a fun day, which surprised me a bit. We were going to the movies then we would watch fireworks in the park. Okay, so maybe fun wasn't a word I had in mind.

"We have one more minute!"

"No way nine minutes passed," I thought, shocked about the time that had passed. I packed yp everything in my backpack and waited for the countdown.

"5…4…3…2…1," everyone yelled then the bell rang and all hell broke loose. People were running to the door and pushing and shoving. Outside was just as bad: people were running to cars, papers were flying and groups of friends were chattering away like there was no tomorrow.

"Zena, over here," I heard Mika yell. I ran to her car and dove in, trying to get away from the stampede of students.

"The last day of school is always a hell hole," I muttered when we left the parking lot.

"But it's your last LAST day of high school. Don't you feel good," Mika reminded me.

"Oh yeah, I don't have to hear, 'Oh my gosh, he's like totally hot' anymore…I did that a little too well, didn't I," I shuddered, smiling my rare smile.

"True, that can be annoying," she agreed.

*Fast forwarding to the park*

"This was a good day," I said, looking at my parents and my sister.

"Yep it is," Mom mimicked my happy emotion as the fireworks started. The park was full of people here to celebrate summer starting. There were stands that were selling food, drinks, and knick-knacks.

"I'm thirst. I'll be right back," Mika grinned, standing up.

"I'll come with you," I told her. As soon as we were out of ear shot, I asked her, "Did you tell them to be nice?"

"Pretty much. I told them this was a special day, and you deserved a treat, and here we are."

"You sly, lovable sister," I joked, hugging her. Hours later, we were walking to the car with the big group of people from the park, when someone walked up to our car. My parents were oblivious, mainly wondering why there were ambulances every year here and no one got hurt, and you could smell the alcohol on their breath.

"Um, Mika, is that your ex-boyfriend," I muttered to her.

We got to the car, and saw it was her ex, Matsuri Yoshizumi, leaning against the car. "What are you doing here, Matsuri," Mika inquired, looking particularly pissed. (Author- What can I say, he cheated on her. Readers- Shut up and let it continue. Author- All right, all right. No need to chase me with torches and pitchforks. Readers- *grins evily and brings up torches and pitchforks out of nowhere. Author- …And now back to the story,*becomes panicky* before I'm chased by a mob!)

"Enjoying the fireworks," he mentioned, but it sounded like he'd been drinking.

"Well they're done, so leave," Mika growled, unaware of his hand in his jacket.

"Mom, dad," I muttered, turning around to see them sitting on the ground.

"Oh, don't be like that honey. I know you hate me-"

"Because you cheated on me," she yelled, getting madder by the second.

"Mika, I think we should go…now," I whined, afraid of what was in his jacket. I led my parents to the car and set them in the back. When I was done, I went back to Mika's side.

"Can you blame me? There was alcohol involved, and she was pretty," he drawled, not paying attention to the crown that was gathering.

"Nice to know, now leave before I get the police over here," Mike threatened, still ignoring my pulling on her shirt.

"Mika, don't let's just go, please," I begged her.

"If you're going to get the police into this, let's give them s good excuse," he yelled, and he brought his hand out to reveal a handgun.

"Matsuri, don't," I exclaimed, jumping in front of Mika.

"I'll teach you to break up with me," he hollered.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything," I thought, trying not to let Mika push me out of the way.

"Goodbye Mika," he muttered, and he pulled the trigger. Next thing I knew, I pushed Mika out of the way, felt something hit my arm and before everything went black, time seemed to slow down. I saw my parents look out the window, concern written on their faces, Matsuri threw a fist at my face, I hit the floor hard, and Matsuri pointed the gun at Mika, pulling the trigger…then there was no sound and everything went black.

*The hospital, two day later*

I woke up to find myself in the hospital, feeling sore all over. Two seconds later, the doctor walked in.

"Oh, you're up. That's good, you had us worried there for a sec-"

"Where's Mika?!? Where's my sister," I yelled.

"No, you should rest. I'll tell you-"

"Tell me now! Where is she!?"

He looked at me, struggling with something. "Your…your sister's…"


	4. Chapter 3 Sit and Relax

**Okay, this is a chapter that is sort of a waste of time, but you get to see how the Death Note characters would act if they were real…well, how they would act in my point of view. Plus, there might be something comical in this chapter that you might like.**

Chapter 3- Sit and Relax

Me- "Hello, it's me. I thought we'd start a little interview with the cast right now. Cast members, sit down and relax."

(Entire story cast sits down in a large, cushioned room with lots of couches and pillows.)

Zena-*raises hand*

Me- "Zena, you raised your hand?"

Zena- "What's the point of this?"

Me- "So I can see what you guys think of this story so far."

Everyone- "That makes sense."

Me- "Alright then. I'll let you guys ask the questions first."

Zena- "Alright. Why did you decide to kill Mika when people love her?"  
Me- "You'll see in a bit."

Mom and Dad- "Why are we jackasses here?"

Me- "Hey, don't get mad at me. Zena needed a tragic past, and horrible parents were the first idea that came to mind."

Everyone else- " Don't you think killing off Mika and not telling the readers until they read this chapter will make them angry?"

Me- "I don't think so. They aren't mad, aren't you me sweet, lovable, non-violent readers?" *starts to panic*

Readers- *giving me death glares*

Me- "Um…*panicked eyes glance around room*…back to the story. *is being chased by readers with torches and pitchforks. I run into a panic room with an intercom and yell at readers* You can't get me now, suckers!!!"


	5. Chapter 4 One Year Later

Chapter 4- One Year Later

"Zena, come on , you promised to go shopping with me," Mika begged, trying to get me to stop drawing.

"Coming Mika," I told her, getting up and walking down the stairs with her.

"Let's go," she yelled excitedly. We walked outside the house and saw someone near her car.

"Who are you," I yelled, looking at the stranger.

"Your sister's ex," he called out. He took out a handgun and shot it, the sound of it loud and ringing.

"Mika, look out," I yelled, shooting up from bed. I looked around my apartment, trying to calm myself down. I looked at the tiny calendar on my bed stand and almost cried. "Figures I'd have a dream about my sister's death the day she died," I thought, looking at the time. It was 6:00 p.m.

"Night shifts are going to kill me soon," I muttered, stretching as I got up. I got showered and dressed, deciding to visit the park where my sister and I were shot. My parents were at the hospital when my sister died, and when I woke up, they gave me an ultimatum about how it was my fault that Mika, their precious daughter, was dead, about how I should have died.

When I was able to go home, my parents were different. My dad had become an alcoholic and my mom would cry 24/7. I gave up on them all together. While they were at work, about a month after Mika died, I had a few friends, and a moving crew take my things out of that house and I moved into a small apartment. I took a few things of Mika's too, as reminders. I left my parents a note and my house key and left.

As soon as I had moved into the apartment, I was able to get money from one of my friend's family who had won the lottery. I was given 250,000 yen, and I put most of it in a bank account, and put 2,000 yen into my parents account. I never did anything for my parent ever again.

I paid for a car and paid everything I owed on ii off and started working various odd jobs. (Author- *still speaking on the intercom in the panic room* Sorry about the details, but you need to know about this, alright.")

The night that changed my life, Matsuri Yoshizumi had gotten away, and the police couldn't pin it on him and the case was dropped. As I was driving to the park, I thought how corrupt the world was. A man who had committed a murder had not been caught, and the people who had been watching didn't report anything.

"You can't trust anyone here," I muttered when I got to the park. There would be no festival this year, or any other year. The Kanto region canceled it, not wanting anyone else to be harmed. "Zena, you're a fool for not getting Mika out of there sooner," I said, echoing my father's words.

I walked for ten minutes, remembering how my family had fun hours before Mika was shot, along with me. I could still hear the doctor's words in my head.

"You were shot I your arm, between the shoulder and the elbow," he had said. "Mika…was not so lucky…she had been shot in the chest an inch away from the heart. We tried everything, but…she died about three hours after arriving to the hospital."

I had stopped near a tree and slammed my fist into it and yelled, "Why was it you!" All of a sudden, there was a plop, like something had just landed next to me and I looked down.

**Sorry, suckish chapter. This is need to know information, and the next chapter is freaking long.**


	6. Chapter 5 What's a Death Note?

**Okay, this chapter is really looooooong. Sorry about that, but this is a need-to-know detailed chapter, okay. Again, sorry about how long it is.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5- What's a Death Note?

I bent down to see a black notebook at my feet, with fancy lettering that had the name, "Death Note" written on it in white. "Death Note," I said aloud, confused about such a weird name for a simple notebook. I opened it up and touched the first page.

"That's right," someone said from behind me. I froze where I stood, feeling me hand that held the Death Note, whatever it was, fall to my side.

"What do you want," I asked, surprised that I sounded so calm.

"That happens to be my Death Note," the person replied…it sounded like a woman's voice by the sound of it.

"Well here you-," was all I could say, because when I turned around, the person I was facing looked human, but I knew she wasn't…I didn't know what she was. She was pale skinned, kind of like ivory, but her lips where blue, her eyes where a midnight blue and her hair was a turquoise color. She was wearing weird clothes as well. All black, and black pants; the weirdest thing about her was the fact that she had wings coming out of her back.

"I don't want it back. Besides, it belongs to you now," she said, holding up her hands.

"What…what are you, might I ask," I gulped, still a little shocked by her.

"Oh, where are my manners," she hastened to say. "My name is Firsa,, and I'm a shinigami."

"A…shinigami," I echoed, feeling a little lightheaded.

"Excuse me miss, are you okay," a man asked me. I turned my head to the side and saw a policeman coming toward me.

"Yes, officer," I replied, hiding the front cover of the Death Note from the officers view, so he couldn't read the name.

"If you have a car, I could walk you to it. This park isn't safe at night," he offered.

"That's okay. I was just about to leave," I denied, starting to wonder why he didn't mention Firsa. I walked back to my car and drove home, with Firsa in the seat next to me.

"That went well, you didn't seem jittery," Firsa finally said, apparently sick of the no-contact silent treatment she was getting from me.

"Why couldn't he see you," I asked, concentrating on the road, instead of the weird person beside me. We pulled into my parking spot at the apartments and started walking to mine…well, I was walking, she was hovering behind me.

"Because he didn't touch me Death Note," Firsa replied.

"Wait a second…I still don't get it. What's a Death Note," I muttered, trying not to le my neighbors hear me.

"Why, a Death Note is a notebook that can kill people," Firsa answered as we go to my door.

I opened my door and let her in. As soon as my door was closed and locked, I looked at her, and echoed her words. "A notebook…that can kill people…"

"Pretty much," she just said, flying over to my bed and sitting on it.

"Alright…I'm going crazy, I just know it," I told myself, not bothering to notice Firsa shaking her head at me.

"You're not crazy, you're actually saner then the other shinigami…and that's saying something."

"It's just…I've had a lot on my mind. Usually, I would've believed sooner," I told her.

"I don't blame you," she said, shrugging.

"So…how does a Death Note work," I asked, picking up the Death Note and opening it.

"Well, it's simple. When you write someone's name down, they die of a heart attack in 40 seconds. However, if you don't want them to die of a heart attack, you can specify when and how they die, but you'd have to do that in the first 6 minutes and 40 seconds once the name is written," she explained.

"And, if their name is written in pencil, and it's erased, can they come back to life," I asked her.

"Only with my Death Note."

"Wait…why only your Death Note?'

"Well, let's just say that to the other shinigami, I'm a rule breaker. My dad was the Shinigami King, so he's the one who makes the Death Notes. I asked him to make me a personal one with a few rules that no other Death Note's have."

"Oh…what if a person's name is written on Death Note paper that's been torn out…will they still die?"

"Oh, yeah they would."

"Interesting," I said.

"So…are you going to use it," she asked, looking like she didn't care.

"I don't know…I'm not really the person who is a fan of murder, nor pointless violence for that matter," I told her.

"Isn't there someone that you want dead," she inquired.

"The only reason I would use it is if someone hurt someone I cared about," I replied, then remembered something.

"There has been someone who hurt someone you cared about, hasn't there," she pestered me, noticing that I was thinking.

"Matsuri…Yoshizumi," I muttered with as much hate as possible, my anger rising.

"Who's he," she persisted.

"He…shot me…and killed my older sister," I told her, tears starting to fall down my face.

"Really…so is this her," she asked, pointing to the picture of the two of us on my night stand.

"Yes…it is," I nodded, walking to my bed with the Death Note.

"So…write his name down then," she nudged me, pointing to the Death Note.

"I will…but I went to watch him when I do," I replied, looking at her.

"Fair enough…but how will you find him," she asked.

"He goes to the bakery at 10:15 in the morning, every morning. I've seen him come in when I'm there, but he doesn't notice me," I explained.

"How will you do it," she asked me.

"You'll see," I said.

*The Next Day, 10:10 a.m.*

"Five more minutes, and you still haven't written his name in it," Firsa complained, growing sick of waiting. We were at the bakery, sitting in one of the booths. I had a few books with me, and the Death Note, along with a pen.

"I'm going to, right now," I said. Before we had left my apartment, I put a book cover over the Death Note, so no one could read the front cover.

"Well, hurry up," she nagged me. The bakery started filling up with people, so I opened one of the books that I brought with me and moved it so that it was angled to hide the Death Note so people couldn't read it. Then, I opened the Death Note to the first page. If anyone looked over at me, it would seem like I was a student doing some studying, and taking notes in a regular notebook.

"Here we go," I muttered, noticing I had a minute before he walked in. I put my pen to the page and started writing:

Matsuri Yoshizumi

Walks into bakery at 10:15 a.m. Sits down at an empty booth. At 10:20 a.m., he gets up to leave and a robber comes in. The robber shoots Matsuri when police come, and Maturi dies a minute later.

"Not bad, Zena," Firsa said, reading Matsuri's sentence over my shoulder.

"Thanks Firsa. Here he comes," I said, looking at the door. Matsuri walked in at exactly 10:15. While I put everything I brought with me in my sports bag, I watched everything play out. Then, at 10:20, a man that looked about 25 years old walked in.

"Everyone, down on the ground NOW," he yelled, pulling out a gun. There were panicked cries from people as they started lying down on the floor…except for Matsuri.

"Calm down, pal" he said, standing up and walking up to the robber.

"On the floor," the robber yelled as he walked over to the cash register.

"We can talk this out…I don't want to die, so let me get out of here," Matsuri bargained.

"Hasn't changed one bit," I thought acidly while I was on the floor.

"I don't think so," the robber said, pointing the gun at Matsuri while he stuffed the money into his pockets.

"Come on, no need to point that gun at me," Matsuri said.

"Yes there is. Now, I'll say it one last time. On…the…floor," the robber demanded.

"I'm not getting on the floor."

"Fine then," the robber said and he pulled the trigger. He hit Matsuri directly in the heart and then ran, but the police came when he opened the door.

*Back at Zena's apartment*

"You're not bad, for a first timer," Firsa said when we were in my apartment.

"Thanks, but that's the only time I'm using the Death Note," I told her, placing the Death Note on my night stand. I turned my back to her to get my drawing supplies, but when I turned back to face her, she was all twisted up, like she had been trying to do yoga, but messed up. "What happened to you?"

"Umm…long story. You wouldn't happen to have any apples, would you," she asked all of a sudden.

"Why apples?"

"Let's just say that if I don't have an apple, I get all twisted up. It's called withdrawal, and we need apples…apples to us is like crack to you," she explained.

"You're like a Chinese puzzle," I laughed. "I was going to head to the store anyways, I'm out of sweets." We got to the store and I had to keep myself from laughing at Firsa. I got a big bag of apples for Firsa and my usual sweets.

"Can I eat one now," Firsa bugged me when we were outside my apartment.

"No," I laughed. I was struggling with the bags when I heard someone from behind me.

"Zena, you need any help with that?"

"Darn it," I thought. "Not him."

"Who's that," Firsa asked.

"Sure Matsuda. Can you open my door for me," I answered both Firsa and Matsuda.

"Here you go…you bought apples? I've never seen you buy anything healthy before," he noticed as he opened my door.

"Well, an apple a day keeps the doctor away," I replied, trying not to fidget too much.  
"Right. See you later."

"Thanks again, Matsuda."

"You're welcome Zena," he smiled and then walked to the parking lot.

"Who's this Matsuda guy," Firsa asked when my door was closed and locked.

"He works at the police station. He's on an investigation team, if I remember," I told her, putting an apple into her mouth.

"Really," I heard her try to say, before a munching sound was heard. I saw her starting to untwist herself from her "withdrawal."

"Yeah…hey, turn on my TV. I want to see if there's anything on the news," I asked Firsa while I unpacked our bags.

"…suspect is in a school, and holding hostages in one of the classrooms."

"Uh, Zena, come watch this," Firsa called me.

"They'll catch him soon. These things don't last long…usually," I explained.

"…wait, what's happening? The hostages are coming out…"

"What just happened," Firsa asked.

"…the suspect had seemed to have fainted, but has suffered a heaert attack upon closer." They showed the man's picture and name on the screen, but it looked familiar.

"I've seen him before," I muttered. I ran to my laptop, switched in on, and went to the internet.

"Zena, what are you doing," Firsa asked, looking over my shoulder and munching on another apple. "Is that a government site?"  
"Yeah."

"How'd you get access to-"

"My dad worked for the government and my mom worked with computers. Basically, my dad wrote the passwords for the sites and such," I explained, typing up a search engine for the criminal that just died.

"But I thought your dad stopped working?"

"Yeah, but I took his place. His name is still registered. I wrote a letter saying he wanted to do work at home."

"How'd you-"

"I know how to forge my parent's handwriting."

"You're really devious, Zena."

"Years of practice. Here's a site that lists everything you want to know on select people…mainly criminals," I told her, typing his name.

"And how is this supposed to help," she asked, handing me a few of my lollipops I bought.

"I'm looking through his medical files. If I'm right, that guy never had a heart problem," I answered her, shoving a lollipop into my mouth.

"You keep track of criminals?"

"Yeah, I was going to major in Criminal Investigation when I went to college," I explained to her.

"But I still don't get it!"

"Well, think for a second Firsa. A criminal who's name wasn't known to the public, unless you got onto a government site, was shown on television with his picture. About a minute after it was shown, the criminal was pronounced dead from a heart attack…and he never had heart problems," I explained, pointing to his medical file at the section that listed health problems. The section had no previous recordings of health related issues.

"What are you aiming at, Zena," Firsa asked, still confused.

"I'm saying, someone else has a Death Note."

"That…makes a lot of sense," Firsa agreed, realizing what I was talking about.

"I think we should keep an eye on this," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

*One week later*

"Doesn't this guy ever take a break," I asked, walking up to my apartment door with the apples and sweets from the grocery store.

"I don't think so. His pattern for killing is the same, and he kills, like, twenty criminals a day," Firsa replied, helping me open the door.

"Isn't that the third trip for apples you've made this week, Zena?"  
"Matsuda," I gasped, dropping my bags in the process. I turned around, and thought, "Please, don't offer to help me."  
"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you," Matsuda asked.

"This guy gets really annoying after awhile," Firsa muttered, checking to make sure my Death Note was in my sports bag that I was wearing.

"I didn't know you would be home so early," I told him, trying to keep myself calm.

"Well, I actually need to talk to you," he said, picking up my bags.

"Uh, sure…about what," I asked.

"Well, if you don't mind, I need you to take a ride with me."  
"Um, okay. Let me just put these bags in my apartment really quick." I opened my door, put the bags away, and locked it before Matsuda took me to his car.

"Zena, I have a bad feeling about his," Firsa piped up as we got into Matsuda's car. After a few minutes of driving, we ended up in front of the police station that Matsuda worked at.

"Uh, what are we doing here, Matsuda," I asked, looking at him.

He looked at me with guilty eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry Zena."

"Sorry for what," I asked when a guy walked up to my window. I opened my door to see what he wanted.

"Ma'am, you'll have to come with me," the man said. He was dressed in a long trench coat and a hat that covered his face.

"O…kay," I muttered. As he led my into the building, I kept wondering what was going on.

"I told you this was a bad feeling," Firsa nagged me as the man in the trench coat took us into a white room with a silver metal table and office chairs.

"This is a sound proof room. There are no video cameras, or hidden microphones here. Everything that is said in here will only be heard by you and the other person in this room," the man in the trench coat calmly told me.

"What is your name…and why am I here," I asked him.

"My name is Watari, and you are here to be interrogated, miss. I promise, you'll have enough information soon," Watari explained.

"Thank you…Watari-san," I replied, bowing and trying to keep calm.

"I'll be back in a bit," Watari said, and with that, he walked out of the room and locked the door.

"What the hell is going on," I asked aloud.

"Who knows? Maybe they found out about you and your access to government sites," Firsa suggested, looking just as confused as I did.

"Probably," I agreed. A minute later, Watari came out of a door on the otherside of the room, carrying a laptop with him. He set it down in front of me, bowed and then walked out the door. "What's going on," I thought, sitting in my 'frog style' arrangement on an office chair.

The screen on the laptop suddenly lit up and a screensaver that was all white with a fancy black L showed up. "Greetings, Zena-chan," a voice came from the computer. "You're probably wondering why you are here?"

"Kind of," I replied, listening carefully to the voices. It seemed that my interrogator was using some type of voice transformer to disguise their voice to make it sound computerized.

"You see, you are here because one of our cops witnessed that you have been acting suspicious this past week," the voice explained.

"Matsuda," I muttered, low enough for only me and Firsa to hear.

"You seem a little surprised? Shook up? You probably feel like you're little secret has been found out?"

"Nope," I replied. "He must have some type of software so that he could see my expressions," I thought, trying to think. "If I can keep a straight face long enough for him not to suspect me, I could probably get out of here in no time."

"You didn't think you could hide forever, did you Kira," the voice asked all of a sudden.

That threw me off for a second. "You think I'm Kira? You're a fool."

"Am I? Matsuda saw how strange you were acting this past week. How you seemed to be watching your back more often than before. That got me thinking, 'What is this girl is Kira.' Well, I had to find out sooner or later, so I decided now was a good time.  
"Stop calling me Kira. I want Kira dead! It's wrong how he's killing these criminals," I yelled, hopefully they would believe me.

"That's just what I would expect Kira to say," the voice said.

"Who are you? At least tell me that."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Then you won't be getting anything out of me. I'm not Kira, but I think I know how Kira is doing this," I told the voice.

"Really," the voice sounded intrigued by what I had to say. "Tell me, if you aren't Kira, how is he killing these criminals?"

"Not until you tell me what I want to know."

"You realize that I can send you to jail. You have quite a record, with the whole government ploy with taking your father's place," the voice continued.

"Yes, I do realize that," I told them. "Good think I had my dad 'resign' yesterday," I thought.

"Tell me right now!"

"I don't think so, L. I like keeping things to myself, unless I get what I want," I hinted, enjoying myself.

"I'm a man. Now will you tell me what I need," he replied.

"Wow, you are really desperate," I said sarcastically.

"Tell me what I need to know!"

"You know, if you really want the information, come and talk to me, face to face. I never really figured the famous L for a coward," I jeered, trying to egg him on. I heard him sigh and the computer screen turned off.

"Nice job, Zena," Firsa cheered.

"The battle isn't over yet, Firsa," I told her. "This could turn on me in a heartbeat, unless I play my cards right." I picked my sports bag that had the Death Note up off the floor and placed it at the foot of my chair.

The next moment, a man walked in. He had wild, black hair, and he was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt, light blue jeans and so shoes. His eyes were also black, with dark, gray circles underneath them, like he hadn't slept in a long time. His posture was bad too; he came in with his back hunched over and his hands in his pockets. Though, I had to admit, he wasn't bad looking.

"So, you're the famous L," I said, watching him carefully.

"Yes, I am," he replied, looking a little surprised. His voice was somewhat deep, but was curious for some reason.

"Nice to meet you face to face, L" I growled, feeling irritated that I was still here.

"Same here, Zena," he replied, sitting at the other end of the table in the same position I was in.

"You guys are the same in so many ways, it's hilarious," Firsa laughed, looking at the two of us. I simply smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Kira," L asked, looking at my closely.

That set me off. I slammed my fists on the table, looking at L, and yelled, "For the last time, I'm NOT KIRA!"

"I know that now. I just wanted to see the look on your face," L snickered, smiling slightly. I could feel a blush coming on and I stopped it.

"Calm down, Zena. Remember the control you have over your emotions. Become emotionally detached," I thought, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath, then opened my eyes again, looking at L.

"So…how is Kira killing these criminals?"

"Well, I'm sure I know what he's using. If I'm right, and I usually am, he's using something I've seen before."

"And what is that?"  
"I'm 99.9% sure that he's using a Death Note," I told him, giving a quick glance in Firsa's direction, something he didn't catch.

"What's a Death Note?"

"Let me ask you a question. If I showed you something, would everyone in this building find out?"

"No. Anything said of shown here would be kept secret," he replied, starting to look curious.

"Okay then. Here it is," I said, and I pulled out the Death Note and tossed it on the table.

"This is it," L scoffed, looking skeptical.

He started reaching for it, when I said, "Don't touch it, unless I tell you to." He stopped and looked at me.

"It's alright Zena, he can touch it," Firsa told me, moving to stand right behind me.

"Alright, you can touch it, but I'm warning you, don't look behind me when you do," I stated, keeping eye contact with him.

He opened it and touched the front page. He looked at my first and only murder, and then he looked up. Next thing I knew, he fell out of his chair, gasped and pointed a finger at Firsa. "What is that?"

"I told you not to look, silly boy," I sighed as I shook my head.

"It's not polite to point and stare, L. My name's Firsa and I'm a shinigami," Firsa joked.

"A…shingami," L asked, getting back into his chair.

"He reacted the same way you did, Zena," Firsa laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny Firsa," I said sarcastically.

"So, what does a Death Note do," he asked, getting into his sitting positon and looking at the Death Note.

"Basically, when you write a person's name down, they die of a heart attack 40 seconds later. However, if you want someone to die differently, you write what you want specifically in the first 6 minutes and 40 seconds once the name is written," I explained, getting a lollipop out of my bag.

"You seem to know a lot about this, don't you," L said, looking at me.

"It's because I used it once…on someone who deserved to die," I muttered, looking down at the table as tears fell down my face.  
"And who was that, might I ask," L asked, noticing that I wouldn't look up.

"I'd…rather not talk about it," I said, sitting like a normal person and putting my face into my hands to hide my tears. "Stop crying Zena, don't lose your head," I thought.

"Zena…you okay," L asked as he got up and walked over to me.

"Don't go any further, L" Firsa threatened, standing herself in front of him.

"How come," L asked, sounding concerned.

"She's vulnerable when she talks about this, okay," Firsa explained, standing behind me again and stroking my hair, just like my sister did.

"Alright…so Zena, are you sure this is all the information I will need," L asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Yeah…I'm sure. Wait, there's one more think you need to know, but I want something in return for helping you," I bargained, looking up at him. My tears were gone and my eyes were only slightly red, even from the recent crying.

"What's that?"

I got back into my 'frog stance', looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "I want to join your task force. I believe, with my help and experience, I can help you catch Kira."

"That's all…deal…but what experience do you have and how could you help us," L asked, sitting in the same position I was.

"Well, first of all, I've used a Death Note before. I could help you look for the signs. And I used to help the police with some of their cases…I was even going to major in criminal investigation in college, so I'll be a major help. Plus, I still have the information you need," I explained, smiling a bit at the end.

"Ok, I give. What is the last of the information," L asked, also smiling a little.

"Well…for a Death Note to work properly, you have to have the name of the person that you're going to kill, and you also need to know what they look like. Otherwise, the Death Note is useless."

"Thank you, Zena."

"Wait. Since I'm now a part of the investigation, I want you to call me Z around the others, and my cover name will be Chihiro when we're in public," I asked, getting up put o my chair.

L chuckled a bit and said, "Are you copying me? I'm L Lawliet, L around the investigators, and Ryuuzaki in public."

**Again, sorry about how long this chapter was. This was a hard for me to write, so criticize if there is something that you don't like.**


	7. Chapter 6 L's Plan

**Sorry about not updating sooner. I was having trust issues with my friends and I haven't been in the best mood. Oh, and sorry again for the last chapter being a disappointment. I know that L was out of character, but I promise that I'll tie that end up for you. Plus, the chapter took me forever to write and I just wanted it to be finished.**

…**Okay, I'm done with my rant. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 6- L's Trap

"More criminals have been killed by Kira. Each day, the criminals that are killed are numbered at 23," one of the investigators named Aizawa Shuichi read of a clipboard. L and I were watching another meeting of the Kira Investigation Team.

"They still have no idea how to catch Kira," I muttered, looking over his shoulder as he watched with his laptop. Watari was at the meeting with the laptop that L had me use when he was interrogating me.

"Their trying, Z, don't forget that," L reminded me.

"Well, I probably would be able to think clearer if I didn't have this feeling that you still don't believe that I'm not Kira," I retaliated, feeling a little annoyed. It had been about a week since I had met L and he still looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"There still is a 3% chance that you are Kira, and I have to consider any possible suspects…you understand, of course," he replied, looking back at me.

"That…makes sense, I guess," I muttered, feeling a little idiotic, and tried to talk about another subject. "Do you have any plans to catch him?"

"Maybe, why do you ask," he asked, turning his back to the laptop screen to look at me.

"Well, so I can see if they'll even work," I joked, smiling as I sat down in front of him.

"You don't think I can do this, do you," he asked, calling my bluff.

"Oh yeah, I don't believe that _the L_ could possibly solve this case," I laughed. "No, I'm just curious about your plans for capturing Kira. You're so cryptic, it drives me insane"

"Oh, I have a few ideas. Sorry if I was rude," he apologized. I rolled my eyes. This was going to take some getting used to.

"You were rude to Zena," Firsa complained, flying through one of the walls.

"It's nothing Firsa. Is the room finished up," I asked. We had moved my things from my apartment to a three story office complex that no one would buy, which was near To-Oh University; the building was also connected to a library.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Alright, back to what we were talking about before. What plan do you have for finding Kira," I asked again.

"Let's see…I was going to have a worldwide announcement, declaring to Kira that I knew who he was, and that he would be captured soon."

"And, you are going to be doing this? With your name and face shown?"

"No, I'll use a criminal. Lind L. Taylor, a criminal on death row, will be my replacement."

"Anything else," I asked, thinking over the plan so far.

"Well, I'm going to show the announcement in one country at a time, so I check them off."

"Hey, why don't you show it in the Kanto region first? I mean, there are a lot of people here. Maybe you'll get lucky. Plus, this was where the killings started in the first place," I suggested.

"That's actually a good idea," L replied, looking at me.

"I'm surprised that you didn't come up with that," I laughed. "Where do I come in this equation?"

"Well, I need you and Firsa to watch for any signs of Kira actually doing this," L told me.

"Sounds easy enough," I joked.

*The Next Day*

"When are you going on," I asked impatiently, watching the channel that L was using to hatch his plan.

"Waitm we have to see if Kira fall for it…if he's here in the first place," L reminded me, watching the channel with me and looking at the clock. "About 3 more minutes."

"Did you set up your computer," I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, I did," he replied, but he looked a little unsure.

"Move, I've got this," I told him, getting off the chair I was in and moving around him to get to the computer.

"There is no way you could hook up this computer completely in two and a half minutes," L said, looking at me like I was insane.

"Give me thirty seconds," I told him, already typing away on the computer and adjusting random cables. "Done," I said a couple moments later.

"You did that in 15 seconds," he muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, I kind of, used t be a computer geek," I muttered back, feeling flustered at the fact that L might think that I was a total nerd.

"Kind of? Used to? Hilarious, Zena," Firsa laughed at me.

"Shut up Firsa," I grumbled, sitting back in my chair next to L.

"Hey, I'm just saying-"

"Quiet you two, it's starting," L shushed us. We were all watching the TV, as our replacement L came on screen. We watched as he said his speech, waiting to see if anything was going to happen.

"He's not here," L started to say.

"Wait a few more seconds L. We'll see." Two seconds after I had spoken, Lind L. Taylor grabbed his chest and he collapsed on his desk. I leaned forward and muttered, "That was a heart attack."

"Kira's in the Kanto region. L go and do your thing. That was definitely the use of a Death Note," Firsa explained.

L nodded and went to his computer, while Firsa and I watched. I felt excited, but furious at the same time. I knew that this was a huge step in capturing Kira, but I knew that it was still going to be annoying and difficult.

**Very suckish chapter, couldn't think of anything else to write.**


End file.
